


All Families Are Different

by Jodie13



Series: Crowleys Baby [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Name-Calling, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodie13/pseuds/Jodie13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pregnant demon, three hunters, and a confused angel sit down to family dinner...Things go as well as you can imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Families Are Different

Family dinner is not an easy thing at Bobby Singers house seeing as he has the most dysfunctional family in America. A Demon, several hunters and a wayward Angel sitting down for a meal would never be easy but when the Demon is a pregnant Crowley and one of the hunters is Dean Winchester the meal is bound to be even harder then usual to stomach.

Crowley was not in a good mood. If that dipshit Dean Winchester didn't stop smirking at him, Crowley was going to rip him to shreds. The smart ass had been making cracks about Crowley since he and Sam had arrived. 

“You still here chubby?” were the first words Dean said to him. 

“Where else would I be, Squirrel?” Crowley put a hand on his baby bump, “After all I am shacked up with your father, having his baby, fucking him nightly...” He sent a nasty grin at the hunter.

Dean ground his teeth together trying not to be ill at the thought of his Dad with this son of a witch. He pulled his face into a smirk and looked down at the rounded Crowley, “Doesn't hell miss its Queen?”

Crowleys eyes narrowed at the hunter and he took a step closer. Bobby quickly broke up that impending conflict by putting his hand in the small of Crowleys back and leading him to the kitchen. Bobby shot a dark look at Dean. He had found it best to keep the pregnant demon calm or all hell could break loose. He sat Crowley at the table next to where he would sit, then went to bring in the food Crowley had prepared earlier. By the time he got the lasagna out of the oven the boys were sitting at the opposite side of the dining table as Crowley. There seemed to be an epic staring contest between Dean and Crowley going on. 

Bobby just sighed and started dishing out the food, he was startled and almost dropped a piece of lasagna on the floor when Castiel appeared next to him. “Dammit, you idjit, don't just pop next to me without warning...Jesus Christ...” Bobby continued to dish the food out and mutter curse words to himself.

Castiel looked sheepish and took a seat. “Apologies.” he said to the older man.

“Guess you're staying,huh?” Bobby dished some food to Castiel.

Castiel thanked Bobby with a nod and examined the food in front of him. “This pizza doesn't look correct, Bobby.” Castiel said with wide eyes on the elder hunter. Bobby snorted in amusement and shook his head.

“Cas, man, it's not pizza. It's lasagna. Just eat it.” Dean said to Cas as he dug into the food. 

The kitchen was blessedly silent as everyone dug into the delicious food. Crowley had seconds, then thirds, when the boys and Bobby were drinking beer and talking about the latest hunt, he had fourths, and then probably half the apple pie they had for dessert. 

“Packing it away aren't you?” smirked Dean at Crowley while he got another piece of pie.

“What part of feeding a baby don't you understand, short bus?” Crowley growled at him, his face puckered and slightly red in anger. 

“Calm down,sour patch.” Bobby whispered to the demon, serving him another piece of pie, “Don't let him get to you.” Bobby turned to Dean giving him a look that made the man stop whatever it was he was opening his mouth to say. “And you, shut your trap already. You've had months to adjust, how bout you act like the 30 year old you are and not a jealous 4 year old who thinks he has an evil stepmother.” Crowley smiled through Bobbies little telling off, up til the step mother part, when that happened he smacked Bobby in the shoulder and gave him a dark look.

Sam couldn't help it anymore, he started laughing. The whole situation was insane, yet here they were trying to work through their issues too become a family. 

Everyone around the table stopped and looked at Sam in shock as he laughed, he caught a glimpse of their faces and laughed more. He gestured around the table and gasped out, “We're a family.”

Deans eyebrows pulled together as he thought about what Sam said and what could have led to it. Bobby felt a smile spread on his face.

“Course we are. What else would we be, boy?” Bobby shook his head at Sams antics and looked over at Crowley who was watching the situation while still shoveling pie and whip cream in his mouth. He smiled at Bobby around a spoonful and reached out to take Bobbies hand, lacing their fingers together.


End file.
